


TEAL

by ceystellar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceystellar/pseuds/ceystellar
Summary: when eren laid his eyes on you he made his plans real quick; he was going to make you submit to him, show everyone that he can have anyone he wants, even reiner’s girlfriend. you found yourself between a new friend group, ymir and historia’s wedding preparations and a very unusual friendship with eren. but was he the one who set his eyes on you first, or have you seen those eyes before? are you really his prey or equal?  ‘if it’s teal, it belongs to eren.’
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. follow

You were at a crowded place, that's for sure. Sipping your drink at some corner, where you can observe people. You remember those christmas decoration, yes. A christmas party. That was the explanation of your muddy boots, snow outside and the happiness everyone had. You weren't one of them. You remember how bored you were, not just bored of this party but also this monotone life, same people all the time. 

You remember the exact moment you turned your head at that direction. Meeting with a pair of eyes; most beautiful, unique, mysterious eyes you've ever seen to be exact- No, that never happened. But you saw him indeed. Those eyes held too many wit in it; daring you, inviting you to look closer. Encouraging you to desperately try to find any emotion he actually has. 

You saw the trap and it was the thing made your knees shake; he was showing it purposely. To find someone really aware of it, with or without knowing this burning desire inside of him. He was someone bored just like you, bored of all those games he had to play over and over again. He just wanted someone crawl to him on all fours with the knowledge of what will happen to them. You knew. And you had no any other choice but showing it to him with one last game you'll play.

Light kisses on your lower abdomen made you stir in the large bed, you were at your boyfriend's industrial loft. The mixture of those real touches and far from real thoughts was the perfect combination for you. You faked your sleep a little more, before you moan for him. He liked it when your eyes close, to be honest. So you already knew he was painfully hard in his pants. 

You got it at the very beginning of your relationship, he was into somnophilia. Your boyfriend was like an open book with not many pages and you memorized every line long before. 

Now you both were taking your times before you open your eyes and greet him. His big hands on your warm skin made you shiver, cold because of October's chilly weather. Your t-shirt was already pushed over your breasts, his warm mouth closed on one of your nipples. Finally something warm, you thought. Your brain remembered that sculpted lips quickly, that pink tongue sticking out slightly when he reached down for his drink. 

That exact moment his tongue brushed over your nipple, you moaned uncontrollably because of the synchronization. His other hand was cupping your other breast, not giving attention to it but just holding. It was one of the times his mommy kink was visible, you knew. He was just too shy or proud to say that to you directly. Everytime you secretly made a move about dominating him you always felt his thick veiny cock twitching inside of you, begging for more silently. This time you didn't tug on his short blond hair but you stroked it lovingly, showed the affection he needed.

"Welcome, babe." you said, after finally opening your eyes. Like he was waiting for this, he pushed himself up with his strong biceps, just enough to kiss you deeply. His huge body was towering over you, made you feel like you were trapped between his strong arms.

He moand into your mouth, sent vibrations to all of your body. 

"Mmh- Did I wake you up?" He asked with a throaty voice, waiting for your answer excitedly.

"Yes, yes— i just did." You smiled and looked into his hazel eyes. 

He kissed your jaw open mouthed, then your neck. His movements were rushed, voice desperate for you. "I really, really want to fuck you." 

"Then do it." You said. You let him to get rid of your t-shirt. This way he could see how tiny you actually were compared to him. But still taking him so well everytime. Completely. His cock throbbed at the thought, signalling him to get rid of his pants as soon as possible. 

When you both were naked one of his hands traveled down to your cunt. His fingers lingered there for a moment before your opening sucked his fingers in immediately. "Shit- You are so wet for me, darling." He said while pumping his fingers in and out. "Were you dreaming about me, again?" 

You nodded with a shy expression. "Mh-hm—" 

Your lips nearly turned into a smile but he was so busy to realize. He was already looking at how beautiful your pussy looked when his two fingers were stuffed in, preparing your tight pussy for his fat cock. 

"What were you dreaming about, tell me." He asked with a smirk. Now eyes landed on you. You closed your eyes like you were embarrassed. "You were fucking me so hard— so good i nearly passed out."

"Oh—" He moaned. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, you were so fuckable when you looked like that. "Such a slut for my cock." He said between his hot breaths, tongue was on your earlobe before he speaked low. "Even dreaming about fucking it 'till you passed out." 

You bit your lips and nodded. He didn't wait for you to respond, his degradation was this long nearly always. He finally pushed his thick cock with one thrust. Your boobs bounced because of the momentum. "—Mhm—" You threw your head back, tried to make it a target to him, showing your beautiful column of your neck. 

"Always so tight for me—" He said before pushing back again. He made a move to your neck, just like you thought. But instead of the things in your mind, long fingers didn't wrap around your neck, you didn't feel cold material of his rings. But yet you recieved gentle kisses from your boyfriend, in contrast to his hard thrusts that made you clench around his dick.

"Harder, please!" You begged, already feel like reading a porn script inside your head. He listened to you thankfully and hold your legs from under your knees. He pushed your legs to your chest to hit that spot he missed earlier. "—oh, yes— just like that—" You said when the tip of his cock brushed the spot made you feel dizzy. 

But you still were observing everything and that was the thing you wanted to get rid off. You were watching a single drop of sweat traveling down on his muscular body or sometimes just looking at your pussy, to where he joins you, where you sucked him in. 

You wanted someone to fuck the shit out of you, actually. Not just making you dumb but also making you forget everything except his cock pulsing inside of your abused walls. 

However you were there, under your boyfriend when he pushed his dick inside you one last time. Burying his head on the crook of your neck while whispering things with his rough voice, spilling his cum inside of you. 

"—you were perfect." You said, between your breaths. "—but you are crushing me now, babe." You chuckled tiredly when you tried to push him off of you, your hands were so little compared to his wide chest. He landed on his back with a thud. 

After two or three minutes, you felt his hand on your waist, caressing your soft skin on there. "You fucked me so good, Reiner." you said when he gave you a brief kiss on the lips. 

He tried to wrap you with thin blanket on the large bed before you stopped him. "Stay in bed, let's sleep together." He murmured. 

"I'd want that so much but i just remembered that article i need to hand over to the professor next morning. I need to go back to my apartment." You pouted and tried to get up from bed. But one strong arm snaked around your waist and pulled you to his chest. He kissed the back of your neck, then your naked shoulder. "I am glad you came into my life, baby." He said. "Maybe that's why i felt a strong urge to go to that stupid party months ago.—" He kissed the spot under your ear, your eyes closed shut to the contact. "—to make you see me for the first time. Without even realizing it." 

"I think the same." You said before turning your head slightly to kiss his cheek. You asked but you already knew the answer. "I'll take a quick shower, wanna join?" 

"I'd want to fuck you in the shower again but sorry love, i am tired." He finally let go of your waist, your naked hips slightly swayed till you get out of his frame. 

After your little walk to the upper bathroom, you took a nice warm shower. So nice that your knees were shaking, you were a panting mess under your fingertips when five minutes passed under the water. You pressed your body to cold tiles, one leg bended up slightly to give better access to your already stretched pussy. Thanks to your boyfriend. 

Running water down on your body made your moans muffled, same name leaving from your parted lips like a plea. it was no longer that cold tiles was pressed up to your ass but his toned thighs you saw in those jeans. I mean it should be when you think of the height difference, you thought. 

"—ah, yes." Your head fell back when you curled your fingers in, toying with your clit using your thumb. 

Your free hand found your neck, your slender fingers lingered there just like you fantasized about minutes before. But it traveled down eventually to cup one of your breasts, trying to reach your high desperately. You were lost in your thoughts. 

Just before you climaxed, your free hand shutted over your mouth. You swallowed the name, moaned inaudibly instead. Your teary eyes were open but unfocused. 

After your release you finished really quick. You washed your hair and body with your own products. Even if you didn't move into your boyfriend's apartment you had your basic things here. Reiner always liked see your things around when he was not able to see you wandering around his loft with your shorts and cute socks. 

While you were washing your tired limbs you thanked to your mom mentally again. Because of her job you had your special body wash and shampoo, also a very personal perfume from one of your french relatives. Reiner couldn't keep his nose away from your neck last four months or from any part of your body where he can smell your sweet scent. 

Yes, did you ever wake up with your boyfriend between your legs, his cheek pressed against your soft flesh of your inner thigh and then kisses on the other one while heavily inhaling you in? You did.

You grabbed a panties and slip it from your legs lazily. Also wore one of your leggings you left in here. After putting a thin bra you got out of the bathroom. 

You peeked to the bedroom to look at your boyfriend. Not for your surprise he was sleeping soundly, thin lips were pressed together slightly. Covers were pushed to his torso, just enough to cover his crotch but not his abs and V line would make so many girls' mouth water.

He never looked fully peaceful in his sleep, it made you feel sorry for him time to time. You didn't know if it was because of you or something haunting him in his sleep. Well, you also had your own trouble, haunting you nearly everynight. 

You didn't make a move to him, you silently went down the stairs. Since you weren't in the mood of wearing something tight you were looking for something cozy, one of your boyfriend's belongings. Reiner always loved you seeing you in his clothes, how you'd be lost in them. It also made him hornier, comparing your sizes bloomed something animalistic inside of him so many times. So you knew he would purposely leave things for you to wear. 

That was the first thing came into your mind when you saw a sweater hanging from the couch in the living room. With your fast steps you reached to it, forgot about the towel in your hand. 

Teal colored sweatshirt looked so soft from the distance, your fingers were hesitant for a moment. You balled your reaching fingers to a fist, your mind was running million miles in seconds. 

"Fuck it." You said under your breath, before grabbing it and pulling it over your head in that second. The color was beautiful, it reached down on your thighs, completely oversized, when soft fabric hugged you. But it wasn't the thing gave you goosebumps, it was the smell of it. 

And you knew so well it was not your boyfriend's rich perfume came to your nose when you buried your face to the collar. It was completely new to your body, your memory. But after minutes, while you were walking to your car with that sweatshirt on you, you didn't care about it. 

After all, you were that innocent girlfriend grabbed first thing came into your hand after shower and wore it, right?

Next morning you woke up with your phone ringing on your nightstand, beside your alarm that actually needed to wake you up after ten minutes. And it made you angry at first, tearing you up from your best sleep you ever had, from vivid dreams more than usual.

"Morning, babe." You heard his deep voice. 

"What's the rush, love—" You asked with a sleepy voice. You rolled in your bed and sit. "Do you miss me that much? Wow." You switched off your alarm while you listened to him chuckle to your morning voice.

"—well, yes i miss you that much but that's not my point sadly. I woke up with one of my friends whining about his favorite sweatshirt at seven in the morning. I told you about eren, right? He keeps saying he's sure he left it in here when we gathered last week. y'know, that game night you refused to show up?"

You rolled your eyes and got up from your bed. You put your phone on the nightstand and stretched like a cat before you respond. "—don't start again, please. It's normal for someone like me to freak about meeting what— ten people at the same time." 

"You already know Annie!" He whined. 

"I don't know her that much! Also nine people sounds like a crowd to me anyway." You said while reaching down to your feet, stretching your legs this time. 

"Okay, i won't push you. Just know that they all think i date with an imaginary girlfriend." You laughed. "Well, not Annie!" 

"You won't believe this but she's the top of the list! First time i told her i started to date with you she looked at my face and asked Bertholdt if i was okay, she- she never explained later!"

"—oh," You managed to say. "Probably because of my cold look in her college years, 's fine. don't freak out."

You hear his phone ding and he groaned. "—i will freak out if i can't find his damn sweatshirt. He keeps texting. Is this possible for you to saw it in here before?"

"-um," You said. You grabbed your phone and stepped into the bathroom in your small apartment. You stared at your small figure, lost in that big sweatshirt. Your legs were bare since you slept with your underwear and that sweatshirt, nothing more. "Can you describe it to me, love?"

"It's my size probably, turquoise— well, teal to be exact. Plain with no design—"

You interrupted him, smiling slightly. "I have good news.. you found it." You said slowly.

"Ah, babe! don't tell me you wore it before you left?" He laughed. "If it's teal, it belongs to Eren. Don't you know?" 

"I don't know about your phrases Reiner since i am not part of your group! What's that about?" You asked, tried to not to sound so curious. You turned around and leaned on the sink with your ass. 

"It turned to an inside joke between us. Maniac has that weird obsession to possess things, he keeps marking his stuff with that color so we mess with him always. Babe, you need to see his face!"

"It's not nice, y'know?" You murmured, voice a little shaky. 

"No, no. He loves it— but hey, seriously you need to see his face."

You shuttered, crossed your legs together to keep them from shaking. "—wait, what? like today?" 

"Yeah," He said. "He wants it today. Maybe you can hand it over to him before your class? Also i can get to see you. Meet me at Café Marley in one hour?"

"Is— is he gonna be there?" You asked, your hands were toying with the sweatshirt. "

"Yeah, obviously." He said, listened your silence for a moment. "—don't be shy, he won't bite. It can be the first step before you meet all of 'em, hm?" 

"Okay." You said with more determination this time, it nearly made him confused. He couldn't see your smiling face on the other line of the phone. Only imagined his girlfriend in a shy expression. Well, for his surprise you didn't feel shy at all. "I'll be there."

It was nearly ten in the morning when you pushed the glass door gently with your warm hand, thanks to your car. Eldia was a little chilly that morning despite the autumn sun. Thuds of your heeled boots echoed in the not crowded café. Your legs flexed under your semi transparent black tights, you heard the little bell. Your eyes were at inside of your bag, they were searching something wasn't even there. Looking like too busy to even look into the café. 

There was someone who wasn't that busy to lift his eyes just to take a look who came to this disolated café; Eren Jaeger. He was watching the notebook he put on his knee with a frown, just before the door opened. There was this small line between his thick brows, his eyes were concentrated on his last work. He didn't even look at his phone for the last fifteen minutes. Last message he replied was from Reiner. He said 'my girlfriend will bring it to you. i'll be there in twenty. stop whining about it.' And it sure made him angry. 

That was bothering him so much, actually feeling something to childish things. Yes, he was aware of it was stupid. 

It wasn't the same with Jean. He always tried to mess up with him, yes. It was a general thing in their group but it never bothered him. Because he never considered Jean as someone equal to him. But with Reiner, Eren always saw him as an opponent. 

Eren knew he was better than Reiner, in nearly every subject. He just needed to be careless enough to stop reminding it to himself, just like he stopped doing it about Jean. Last year really helped him with it and he was so close to believe he was so fucking perfect in every way. 

But when his eyes fixed on you, he knew if you were that girlfriend he kept talking about, then he was damned. His expression was full of pride and self confidence as always till he saw you. Now a predatory look in his beautiful eyes, watching your graceful movements despite your rushed attitude. 

He needed to look just for a second to realize you were faking your rush. Your eyes were focused on somewhere like you were using all the power of your body to think. 

You were not daydreaming but thinking deeply enough to get carried away from reality. With that you catched his attention even more. 'She's thinking' he thought 'There's no way she can be Reiner's girlfriend.'. Some strange feeling crawled into his veins with a familiar one; hunger. 

When you took another step, his eyes darted to your body, to your lower parts. You were taking your time before looking up into the café. Eren observed your body language carefully. He have never seen before such a creature showing herself with an unmatched pride but also hiding it with a mystery, like you were so fragile he could even break you because of his intense stare. 

He wanted to break you, under his touch.

Eren needed to stop and calm himself for a moment, before his excitement show up. His eyes traveled down to legs because of it, to find anything to catch his attention. The image of your legs in those tights, your hips in that skirt made him worse. Mental excitement slowly turned into something physical. Something he can feel in his jeans. 

'This is normal' He tried to soothe himself. At least it was normal for him. He had the nature of a predator and he felt this things towards a stranger before. 

He was lying. 

'Probably she's full of flaws anyway.' he thought. He clinged onto that thought. 'Yes, if she is Reiner's girlfriend something wrong with her already.' Some other voice in his head protested. He was looking at her oversized white sweater now. 'Then why the fuck she looks so good to you, Eren?' 

Before he could protest mentally, your focused eyes lifted up from inside of your bag and Eren unconsciously stopped flipping his pen between his long, skilled fingers. 

Your half lidded eyes scanned café lazily. 'You already know what's inside of that small café, doll. You spent a little much time to get used to it.' He thought to himself. 'Show me what makes you so timid, c'mon, give me a clue. What's in your pretty little head of yours?' 

Like you heard his thoughts, your eyes finally met with his pair of turquoise ones. They were looking right into your soul, it made you shivered. 

There was a shared moment between you and at that moment he knew this situation only could get worse. because the things he saw in your look was anything but a flaw. it was so easy for him to read people from their look, his friend Armin found it fascinating everytime. Even if his smart friend had his very own tricks. 

Couldn't be able to find any flaws wasn't the thing made him astonished. It was the way you hid everything so smoothly behind that look.

You did something surprised him after seconds, you placed a smile on your face. A friendly smile indeed. And when you started to walk to his table he could swear that for a moment he forgot everything he knows from his nearly ten years of experience in how to talk female species. 

But he was the same Eren Jaeger that every women talked when you reached to his table, a confused but flirtatious smile on his lips. "Please tell me that you are Eren or it's gonna be really awkward." 

He wanted to close his eyes for a moment, to make your honey-like voice linger there longer. It was like the first spoon of his favorite dessert inside his mouth. 

Eren sensed your tenseness so made a sweet move to dig deeper inside of your walls surrounding you, trying to find a spot, a hole he can fit. He raised his hand to his eye level by benting his elbows, mocking a surrender scene. But you were full of surprises. 

When his hands came into your view your eyes slipped to them without your permission, wandered on his long fingers, his silver rings with a dreamy expression. 

You recovered fast, met with his eyes just after taking a glimpse of the tattoo on his wrist. 'Too late.' he thought, lips nearly curled into a smile because of his new discovery. 'Did you like my fingers, little one? are you an observant or a kinky little girl?'

"You found me." He said like you really catched him. You smiled at his comment, not so friendly but wickedly this time. He quickly engraved this new expression of your face on his mind, enjoying it more than your cute, friendly smile. "So you are really that shy girlfriend and not his imagination." 

You fixed your hair with steady hands, your posture was firm but feminine someway. "Not so social, let's say— and yes i am not his imagination, i mean it's possible theoretically but—" 

'You can be my imagination.' Eren thought, it was a painful thought and he didn't know why. He cut you gently. "—ah, no need to explain. I understand. So tell me—" 

'Let's figure it out which one are you.' He murmured inside his head before lifting his hand to push back strands of his hair that escaped from his manbun and fell to his forehead. You were distracted again, in front of his relaxed form. 

Eren's hair looked so soft, so touchable at that moment. His masculine rings shined, they were hugging his slender fingers so good. It was an aesthetic sight indeed. You needed to blink a few times to not to make him notice. Oh, but he did. 

'So you are kinky.' He looked amused, he finished off his sentence which you forgot he started. "—why Reiner's not so social girlfriend came here to give me my sweatshirt instead of him?—You have it, right?" 

"Yeah, i have it. Also i have a name. You know that, right Eren?" 

Eren smiled at your fierceness, how your voice was so sweet but also had venom in it. He wanted to taste it no matter what. Taste that bitterness on your tongue and let you to be his antidote. 

You said your name while he was lost in thought. He was stuck in that moment when his name came from your pink lips for the second time. The way you rolled your tongue inside of your warm mouth made him remember his excitement once again. It was the worst time for this. You had a beautiful name, he could focus on that. 

It was almost like— you were playing with him. 

"So, um— the reason is i accidentally wore your sweatshirt after shower, before i head out. I thought it belongs to Reiner— sorry, it's much information."

Now the vision of your wet, naked flesh was in front of his eyes, punishing him painfully hard. It was the first time he swallowed visibly. Your warm, tiny body was inside of his big sweatshirt. It was the another thought he needed to deal with it, also definitely remember later for some reason. 

"If it's teal, it belongs to me." He said without thinking much, it was a phrase now. 

He heard your cute giggle, almost like a child. "Yeah —when i learned it, it was a little late." You stopped for a moment, you looked hesitant but your eyes were daring ironically. "I didn't know your eyes were this color—"

You pressed your lips together. He knew he couldn't take the words out of your mouth. 'I know you liked them, baby. Don't be shy.' He talked with you inside his head again. It was the second time you acted like you heard his thoughts. 

"They are beautiful." You said, like it was a damn scientific fact and not a compliment. "Such a rare color." How could you do that? He wanted you to praise him because he knew you could. 

He thanked you with a hidden anger on his voice. You gently placed a paper bag on the table, his teal colored sweatshirt was visible inside. "Here—" You started. "—i didn't have a chance to wash it after i took it off. I slept in it, sorry." 

He looked at your face carefully. 'Are you really sorry?' thought to himself. Because he was not. He thanked you with a smile. 

"Your bed smell like me then, hm?" He was testing the waters because something in your attitude were telling him you weren't lying about being not shy part. 

You sensed his teasing real quick, you opened your mouth to respond. "I think i got my revenge with making your favorite sweatshirt smell like me." 

'Oh, such a smart little mouth you have.' he thought.

You didn't even realize you were standing there for the last five minutes so you bended over slightly to put your hand on the table, next to the paper bag. This movement made your oversized sweater fell from one of your shoulders, showing the delicate skin to him. 

His turquoise eyes were nearly tired to look for any flaw on you. That little mole on her shoulder- he started to think. It looks perfect there. Before he could speak lips closed on that mole on her exquisite skin. It wasn't his lips, it was your boyfriend's Reiner. 

"Finally with someone from the group, am i dreaming?" He said to your skin, his lips didn't leave their place for a moment. Just like Eren's eyes. Eren's stormy eyes. 

It wasn't jealousy, no. He was unpleased, even disgusted from the sight. He couldn't imagine you between his arms, there was something wrong with it. He moved uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Now i can see why you kept her to himself this long, Reiner. I would do that." He said with a calm voice, it sounded like he was teasing his friend but no, you both knew he was actually teasing you. 

You chuckled slightly. Your boyfriend responded from your behind. "In your dreams, Jaeger." He said with a laugh, finally moving his damn lips away from your soft-looking skin. 

'Yes, probably.' He thought. Your eyes met once again when you fixed your shoulder, a hidden smile on your lips.

"Sorry i was late." He whispered into your hear, audibly enough. It was rare for women to not be affected by this close touch, especially soft areas like ears. Eren knew it very well. Yet you stood tall in front of him, with showing no signs affection. His curiosity grew more, why on earth he didn't meet you before?

" 's okay, babe." You said. 'Babe? This nickname is a little sweet for your like, isn't it? Are you calling him daddy between the sheets?' Eren thought. One of his hands balled into a fist under the table. It was unpleasant to think about your fragile body under him. 

"—i really need to go now, i have a class in thirty minutes." You speaked again. 

"—then you'd need this probably." He said before putting a coffee cup on the table. "You guys were bonding real intense you didn't even realize me." 

'That's right, Reiner. She was supposed to not even realize you in the first place. You can't choose her. I know she was the one who chose you. Why? You can't fuck her that good.'

"—you are amazing!" You said before looking up to the transparent coffee cup. When you did, Eren catched that small frown on your eyebrows. 'My poor baby, you don't even like that one, do you?'

You grabbed the cup and turned to Reiner with a smile. "Thank you." You said before pecking his lips. 

Eren's eyes never left the couple in front of him. 'Are you suddenly shy now? I know your pretty lips can do more than that.' 

You turned to Eren and extended your hand to him. "It was nice to meet you, Eren Jaeger. You warmed me up to the idea of being a part of your crazy group!" You said with a playful voice but still sounded a little shy to your boyfriend. His strong hand accepted your offer and hold your hand with his warm one. 

It was an another surprise to him; your hands were cold now. And he bet they weren't when you first stepped in. He realized once again you were gifted with a talent. 'You hid so many things in this conversation.' He thought. 'What made your tiny hands shiver. What was the thing you were stressed about?' 

Your small hand was nearly invisible inside his big one. he wished you to see in his sweatshirt, probably your body was just like that, lost in it. In those seconds he wanted to make your hands warm again. Well, make all of your body warm somehow. under his touch, between his arms, using nothing but only his own bodyheat. He wanted to share it with you and it made him dizzy, Eren Jaeger stopped sharing things long before. After losing the only one person who kept saying that 'sharing is good, Eren.' But for her memory he kept her silver wedding ring on his pinky everytime, his parents' names were carved inside of metal. 

How could be possible when you were just a stranger to him in theory?

Before you let go of Eren's hand you gave him one last smile while looking at his face, he could swear it was a teasing one. 

Like you heard Eren's comment about not kissing your boyfriend, you pulled Reiner by his collar and kissed his lips before you left. His lips muffled your a little exaggerated sound. 'Mhmm—' 

And your aimed angle was perfect for Eren to see your parted lips and your wet pink tongue, licking Reiner's lips slightly just for a second. 

You never looked back to Eren when he was sure that you would. Because it was like that always, Eren Jaeger was the one who made girls look at him again and again. Not Reiner fucking Braun. You could already guess his face, his expression were on your memory while you were stepping to the exit, a big smile on your face when you pulled the glass door with one swift move and you exhaled shakily as soon as you left the café.

It was Eren who exhaled shakily after nearly six hours, before he met you at the café. He never felt this vulnerable before. He was sitting in his semi-dark room, curtains were closed and not allowing to the afternoon sun to came into the apartment. 

He was also not allowing himself to grab that stupid paper bag, laid innocently next to him on his couch. After getting free from your spell, he never touched that paper bag again. His mind was filled with you, it was mad-like. And he wanted to know one thing, just one thing and maybe he could be done with you after that. 

You never got close to him just enough he could smell you, you never got close to him just enough he could smell you, the air inside the cafe was dry and you were so far away when that autumn wind blowed from your behind. 

He was about to lose his mind, those minutes were long enough for him to find any flaw on you. So you could be a match with your boyfriend Reiner. But he couldn't. 

He remembered every detail, he watched you carefully like you were his prey, his dinner this night. But he was hungry for more of you and his animalistic instincts wanted only one thing from him now; to know your smell. 

Maybe it was the flaw he expected. That thought made him more excited about it. On the other line of his phone there were girls already waiting for him to say anything. So they could reach him. He just wanted to get rid of your thought before you'd be permanent on the every curve of his brain then he could enjoy the contact of another bodies. 

He grabbed his sweatshirt with one move and before he could change his mind held it to his nose. 

He didn't remember in his entire sex life moaning just because of a smell. Your unique smell mixed with his. 

His thick black eyelashes fluttered and he exhaled shakily. He didn't have a strength to say something but if he could open his mouth he'd say 'you've gotta be kidding me.'

Eren gently reposioned the sweatshirt like it was your body. Then when he inhaled again, strong fingers dug into the fabric while your scent filled his shapely nose, like it was your body again. 

You were dancing in his mind now, barefoot. He didn't know a scent of someone could be this heavenly but also calling him to the depths of hell, to burn together. He wanted to burn together, he was ready to burn even for your own sins. 

To make sure Eren Jaeger was your only sin. 

Now he was glad he didn't accidentally smell you during your small meeting at the café because he knew his body would react just like now; with a throbbing dick. 

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Fuck you—" He said under his breath, with an excited voice. And he really didn't know if it was a curse to you or a plea, a wish about what he really wanted to do at that moment. 

He was unaware of it, in a trance, when he pulled his waistband of his grey sweatpants, along with his boxer, just enough to release his hard cock free. It stood proudly, his lower abdomen were flexing because of the tension. 

His parted lips was pressed to the collar of his sweatshirt where he could easily smell your sweetness. Now he knew where was the place he could smell your scent most, it was that sweet flesh of your neck. That flesh he could mark so easily, suck it till it turns into a purple cloud. You could wear his bite marks on there like the most expensive necklace. 

He was already fucking his fist with a rhythm he liked with the thought of your daring expression. 

It felt like you were sitting in front of him with that bold look, encouraging him to fuck your tight cunt instead of his hand. 

Your observant eyes tried to take notes about his body, you were like his student. You were curious about him, about his body. Eren never saw a pair of eyes with such a hunger for knowledge. 

It made him forget every single pair of lust-filled eyes he saw under himself before, he wanted to see your darkened eyes instead. Even teary ones, wetting your cheekbones while travelling down to your face. Your damn unforgettable face. 

His breaths were unsteady now, he wanted it to last longer. Even it means to overstimulate himself, he just couldn't get enough thinking about you in this state of mind. 

He looked at his pulsing dick just for a second and saw its wet flushed head, glistening with the mix of his precum and spit. 

Eren remembered how he broke your concentration with only the image of his hands, he dreamed about your reaction if you could get to see his other body parts. He dreamed about the things he could break about you; those mysterious walls, your pride, your self-confidence. 

Now he could see your vision hovering over him, his big calloused hand replaced with your soft, small one while you stroked him, your eyes never leaving his. 'You wished it would be my pussy on your dick, yes?' you said with that monotone tone. Like you were revealing the truth about he being so desperate to have you, have his damn friend's girlfriend. 

His mind was filled with the idea of breaking your proud voice with his hard thrusts. Fucking you so deep that you wouldn't be able to speak a word. 

Despite all of this dominant animalistic ideas, he whined at your imaginary question. Eren Jaeger fucking whined. "—yes." He said. 

His voice was somehow soft. It shook him mentally to meet with someone like you, he started to realize now. He was masturbating -after months- in his dark room and not fucking some girl because for the first time he wanted someone he can't reach. But while the thought of you made him finish he already had his plan in his mind. 

His hot cum made lewd sounds on his hand, he pumped his dick for one last time before emptying himself completely. He panted heavily while looking at his high ceiling and finally released his teal sweater from his tight grip. His fingers protested painfully. 

The mix of your scent and his sweat filled his nose, it didn't bother him because it was the smell of your sex, between you and him. 

He laid back maybe for an hour, he lost the track of time inside his head. One thing was sure, he wanted to have you. And he knew he was able to do that since Reiner did. He refused to believe this sudden interest was just because of Reiner. No, it was because of you. Plain and simple. 

Since you were so daring, throwing yourself into something you didn't know how deep it is, he could show you some things. He knew Reiner, he wasn't enough for you and it was still the biggest mystery why did you even pick him. 

He was sure of that he could make you submit to him, Reiner always acted so careless and there was a reason why Eren was a control freak, a possessive maniac to his friends. Because he knew the value of the things he has. 

His main goal was to show your value to everyone after he has you, Reiner would finally feel he was losing something. 

His lies and truths to himself mixed in his head while he was stepping to his bathroom. He knew after your little show this morning, you were coming into his life completely. But he wasn't that patient to wait for this. 

Miles away, in your boyfriend's loft you were laying on his large bed. your eyes were fixed on ceiling while you carried a gentle smile on your face. 

Your boyfriend got out of the shower in that moment, showing off one of his biceps while lazily drying his hair with a towel. At least you knew he was probably doing it because your eyes never left that spot on the ceiling, not even to look at his wet naked torso. 

"—oi, Reiner," you called him, your voice was low and calm. "—i think i am ready to meet with your friends, you guys have a movie night at friday, right?"


	2. down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren is determined to find out more about you, he’ll do his research. this is a wicked game but he can keep up with you very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter’s song: down by oceans ahead

Eren Jaeger was a complicated man. Every friend he had or his hook-ups always said that to him, at least for once. There was a maze in his mind and it was impossible to find hidden things in there without getting lost. So people never tried to step in there, even their wants for him was questionable. How could you want someone without the courage of getting lost in them? 

They wanted to touch his body, he had a body like it was made by a sculptor. You could display him next to the greek statues and it wouldn't look weird. Eren carried all those fingertips on his body, on every inch of him. But the long corridors of his labyrinth were untrodden. He was safe in there, safe and alone. 

Eren knew that wasn't something made him undesirable, it was the opposite actually. The girls he had been with before would care about what he had under his pants, not under those eyes. He was okay with that. It was the rule of basic sex, plain and simple.

But did he ever want someone, someone brave enough to wander in his mind bare foot, between all those traps and dark spots? Yes, he did. However he knew it was nearly impossible.

Carla Jaeger was not just a pretty face, she was the one realized that his boy were different from the other ones. His turquoise eyes looked at her with such a curiosty, he never whined about how the other didn't share his toys with him. It was always same disgusted voice he said how dumb they were.

Eren was still the same, he always had that sharp tongue and he wasn't worried about cutting things with it. Some of the girls loved that, some of them hated it. But the reason everyone always wanted him back was the fact that Eren had an impressive adaptation skill. He said the things they wanted to hear most of the times, not because they need to hear it. It was because if he keeps say those things they would always come back to him to hear more. 

Was it different with his friends, his real loved ones? He never exactly found it. In some rare times Eren felt the real love, from Mikasa or Armin or even from his not that close friends such as Marco. Maybe he couldn't respond them with the same amount of love because he knew so many things but loving people normally wasn't one of them. He always used those long walls around his maze to lie himself how they can't love him before know the real him. 

There was an exception, a fucking miracle nearly made him lose his tactical mind. He could feel it. Eren wasn't alone between those walls now, for the first time in his life. There was actually someone in his labyrinth, he could hear those little giggles of you everytime you turned a corner. He could feel how your warm fingertips grazed his cold walls, not the texture of his tan skin. He could see your feminine figure in that elegant dress, it was silk. Probably. If he could touch it just one time... 

And there was a hopeful hallucination, maybe it was the game of his mind; your dress was the color of his eyes, it was teal. It was like he had you. That cruel mind game made his heart beat faster. When did his heart start to beat again?

Or when his hand traveled down on his body to fuck your ghost one more time? The water was flowing down from his body, it met with the back of his neck first. And rolled down that unique valley, touchable hollow where his spine was. 

You were in his life for eight days and he knew you were stuck in his mind with him; just like he wanted, he craved. 

Eren Jaeger had an high libido and a regular sex life but then, there were you. Every time a girl texted him to ask if he is free tonight you were in front of his eyes. With those same daring look to say no to them. Eren did, like a damn puppet he obeyed you. 

There was consequences of your wants, he abused your vision every time he refused someone. He fucked you in his mind so good, much better than Reiner and he tried to make you hate the idea stepping into that maze every single time. He actually tried to make you run from him, you would try to find an exit desperately, just like the prey you were. You wouldn't run to the real him sitting at the center of the maze, waiting for you. 

But the image of you in his mind was so curious about him, he remembered those excited eyes of yours, wandering on his hands, arms or neck at that day in the café. You were so eager for him, so in his fantasies he always gave more of himself. He gave more names to you, called you his whore or his queen; his succubus or his siren. And he fucked you rougher to hid those feelings started to rise inside of him. He fucked you against those walls while not just carying your body weight but also sharing the burden of yours.

He didn't think Reiner could do that either. 

Was he ashamed? No, not a single bit. You trapped yourself in him, it wasn't his fault. He panted your name while he was emptying himself, you were dancing in his mind as always. Naked. 

The water took away his seeds from the cold tiles. His heavy breaths escaped from his open mouth, he slowly turned into reality. Eren threw his head backwards and let water run down his face. It was a sight, too bad no one was able to witness. He looked ethereal while standing like that, naked and all wet. 

He gave a minute or two to recover then stepped out of his morning shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then leaned against the sink. His strong hands gripped the edges of it, he was looking at his reflection. The water droplets paced their own way, he didn't care how his shoulder length hair wet his body.

He had better things to care at that point. Eren was thinking about you intensely. He needed to be honest to himself before he lost your control, it would be so bad since you were stuck in his maze with him. He didn't even start to actually play with you, he couldn't even guess how much you would burn him when you are close enough. Oh, if you were close to him...

He made himself sure about it was just a game of his, he didn't have intentions about having you forever. It was simple, he just needed to take you from Reiner. He didn't deserve you, Eren knew you were molded for him.

Just to thought of him being inside of you completely, making you full for the first time in your life physically affected him. He would fit inside you so well. It wasn't something similar to how he made other people come back to him. He didn't want to confess it but it was a mutual thing. If he could feel how he made you complete then he'd never feel full again.

You were the curse of him.

Eren exhaled slowly, he needed to do one thing to make all of this real. "If I don't fight for her, I can't have her." He said. "Fight. Fight."

You were in his life for the eight days and he used his every free time to know more about you. So yes, he did his research. First thing he tried was the social media, as normal. You were really telling the truth when you said you are not that social. But you were an interesting creature indeed. 

"You didn't wanted to be seen but you wanted to be known, didn't you?" He remember murmuring to his bright screen, at 2AM in the morning. He scrolled down more on your twitter, you could hear those little gears in his head, he was analyzing you. "—just like you wanted, isn't it? Your tweets are enough to drawn attention but you are doing this so smooth, it's nearly like you hate being center of the attention." He smiled to your profile picture, his index finger caressed it over the screen slowly. "Well, that's your illusion, doll."

There wasn't much thing on instagram, you didn't like to show your face in there yet your profile picture was beautiful as always. You just had one picture with Reiner and Eren hated it. He hated it despite the smile on your face how your eyes were dull and Reiner was fucking blind to see it. He just held you in his arms, you were on his lap. And he thought it was enough, if you had a smile on your face probably all the things were fine. No, Eren knew, things weren't fine to you. 

"Is this possible for you to be cursed with a mind like me?" He whispered like you were in front of him. You didn't respond but there was a new tweet in your account indeed. 

'i can't stop thinking about those juicy red apples at 2AM. open early tomorrow @/marleygrocery'

Eren needed to read it twice before he could react to it. First thing he did was laughing. "You are something." He said between his manly laughs. He wasn't laughing because he found it amusing, it was because he saw the meaning behind it. He was sure he did.

"This isn't something you'd normally say, isn't it—" He started. "Mmh, you are not a person would tweet a random thought. You knew i would look for you, right love? Did you want me to know where are you going to be tomorrow? Ah, you are so kind."

He leaned back slowly, this wasn't the only thing you could tell him with one tweet. You were such a bright mind, in everything you could choose you picked red apples. The same red apples symbolized so many things. He knew you weren't talking about those regular ones in marley's, you were talking about the forbidden fruit from the tree in the Garden of Eden. 

It was the symbol for the fall of man and sin. The first man and woman from a state of innocent obedience to a state of guilty disobedience. Oh, you were playing with words, calling him to a sin while singing softly your seductive song. He could see the inside of your dirty mind now, picturing him with you in his coal black sheets. 

In that little moment of time he felt like it was a dance, he was not a puppet master this time. You both held each other's ropes in your hands, to tangled with them so you could never be apart. It was a thing he never felt before, it almost looked like the dance of your minds till it evolves to dance of your bodies. Your steps were synchronized and you were in a perfect harmony.

But no, that was impossible, right? You were still in his hand, desperate and without an another choice. Then why the fuck he was walking to the Marley's after his shower just like you wanted him to do? 

It was the fourth week of October, color of orange and yellow were everywhere. It was a slightly cold day, Eren's hands were a little cold while he used one of them to push the glass door. Inside of the Marley's was big and warm; it was a place for eating and shopping, he could see the grocery section there. He walked slowly while watching everywhere with careful eyes, there were people around despite the early time. It was for his advantage, he just wanted to see you. 

It was just like an animalistic instinct, Eren knew you were close. So he looked at the grocery section one last time, he was close enough to see know. The place was not bright, it was dim-lighted and had thick air. It was illuminated with bulbs from above, yellow light was matched with the gentle sun coming from big glass windows. And under those lights, you were there. 

He needed a second to assimilate the frame. You were indeed from the Garden of Eden, with that light dress on you and your light brown boots. Just like you said it, you had an red apple in your palm and ah, you were so concentrated at it you didn't even see him. 

Or maybe now you were more careful than the first meeting with him. Maybe he did realize your rush was fake at the café but that moment he was enchanted so he didn't think your attention was fake. But Eren never failed at reading people, right? So he was safe in that corner.

He spent so much time with you in his mind so he needed to remind himself he was still a stranger to you in real life, he needed to keep control himself if he didn't want to fuck you in some public place. Well of course he did but that was not his point. 

'You are lost in your mind again, aren't you?' He thought. Your small hand left the apple just before taking another one. 'Oh, i see. Are you trying to buy more time? You knew i would come, such a teaser.'

Eren came closer to you without even noticing, you were like his own special magnet. So he didn't even notice how close he was to you until you talk gently, just like you were murmuring to yourself. "—well isn't it a beautiful coincidence." Then you turned your head slightly enough to see his face. "hm, Eren?" 

The way you sang his name made him dizzy but he still had the control even he just fell to your trap. He could easily hide it with a playful expression. Eren chuckled lightly, his voice was also like hypnotic. It was like if he would say the right words you could melt between his arms, your body wouldn't be able to move. Or worse, it would only move under his command. 

"Yes, it is—" He started, also used that little silence to came closer. Enough to see your expressions clearly. "I am really impressed, you recognized me without looking." 

Your eyes were playful when they found his face again. "Well it's hard to not recognize someone when he smells just like my bed."

'You are playing with your words, naughty little girl.' He thought, a smirk appeared on his face. Game on. "You shouldn't say things like that near your boyfriend." Eren murmured, he wanted to play shy just to courage you to push him more. 

You laughed this time, you didn't stop turning the apple inside of your hand, he just took a quick look at it. 'You are not that relax as you sound, are you? C'mon love, do i intimidate you?' 

"I already told him, don't worry, he is fine with it. We still laugh when we remember." He calmed his anger smoothly, but your well-chosen words annoyed him indeed. You were trying to give the message of this thing between you and him wasn't forbidden. But oh, it was forbidden just as that apple inside your small hand. 'When we remember? We both know you didn't even forget. Your breaths are deeper now just to breathe me more. Did you also already told that how much you liked my scent, hm?'

"I am glad." He said. "—but i'll try my best to keep my clothes on tonight anyway, You know, otherwise i lose them to the enigmatic girls so easily." 

Your smile grew. You dropped the apple to the pile like it was the sin he just hinted you. It burned your skin, a feeling took shape on your lower abdomen. You threw one leg over the other like it was a simple thing. 

'I already saw that look on your face.' Eren mentally moaned to the thought. He had way too many experience, there's no way he sensed wrong. 'You are slick between your crossed legs, aren't you? You are so sensetive, baby. Is it my voice? Or my fragrance? Is it my hands you always take a look at, or my lips? Please give me a hint so i can make you soaked without even touching.'

"-um —so it's friday. Can you at least tell me something so i can stop being so tense about it."

He gave himself a little time to understand what were you thinking about. For a moment he just wished being an animal with high senses so he could smell your arousal. "They are going to love you." Eren said casually. Now he started to realize you were looking like a couple from outside, the distance between you were getting smaller and smaller while you were talking. Eren was close enough to smell your sweet scent again and you needed to tilt your head up a little bit to look at his face.

The size difference between you and Reiner always came a little weird at first, just like Eren felt there was an unmatched thing at the image. But now, ah, now he just wanted to pull you to him and held you in his embrace to show how you would fit his body just perfectly. He lifted his left hand to caress your arm with the outside of his fingers, silver rings grazed the fabric of your coat and you could swear you felt it. "Just relax." He said lowly. "Probably they won't leave you once they know you."

You made a fast move for the first time, looked him in the eye. "Won't they?"

He didn't understand that look on your face, it was colder now but once he responded he never saw it again. "I am pretty sure of it." 

"Okay then," You said. "—I just remembered there are better apples at somewhere. I'd ask you to join me but it looks like you just came here so probably there are things you need to do."

All he could do was nodding you because he knew he had no other option than this. It was unbelievable. You made him come to there like a dog and now you were just leaving him as same. If he didn't feel humiliated in front of your mind, it would probably turn him on. "See you tonight, Eren. Don't be late." 

"I still have work to do but i'll try my best." He finished it with your name, words sounded so smooth when they came out of his mouth, almost soothing. 

So you couldn't help but thinking about the contrast while your boyfriend Reiner was whispering to your ear in a throaty tone. It was nearly seven and you were in the kitchen, trying to find hidden snacks in the cabinets. Reiner said that same girl named Sasha could find it when she comes but you wanted to give a shot anyway. Well, your boyfriend had another plans. 

"You were out all day. C'mon, I missed you." He said. You just tiptoed to look the higher cabinets so he easily hugged you by your waist and make you stay in place. Your feet found his big ones and step on them to balance yourself. "Ugh, Reiner!" You tried to laugh and not sounded annoyed. "Maybe you should try to find a job so you can also know what is it like being out all day." 

He placed a kiss behind your ear. Since he could easily hold you to his chest with one strong arm he let go of the other one. "I don't need one, also it's not like i am home all day. You know i visit mom at the company—" His voice suddenly dropped an octave, his lips found your ear again. "You are so tiny between my arms. You can feel how much i like it, right?" 

Ah, you could. It was impossible to not feel Reiner's hard dick poking to the small of your back. "We still have time. Let me fuck you real good, it will take your stress away." 

You were about to make an excuse but his phone on the counter made you stop. In that small amount of time he decided to turn you up and make you sit on the counter. Reiner didn't know what you were thinking and why you had that smile on your face. "Okay, babe." You said before pointing his phone. "But at least text your friends so they won't come early." 

Reiner chuckled. It was like a flash, for one second it was Eren between your parted legs and chuckling to you just like he did when you first saw him at the Marley's. You blinked, he was gone now. Your boyfriend took the phone in his hand. "So should i just say that we are going to have sex?" 

You smiled to yourself wickedly but it was that innocent smile on your face when Reiner's hazel eyes found yours. "I can write the message if you want?" 

He was convinced so easily, just like you thought. "It's all yours, love." He spoke. 

You typed the message like it was already on your mind, Reiner was amazed by your quick mind and you sent it before thinking about it. Then you gave the phone to him. 

'Don't try to come before 7 or you'll meet with my girlfriend's moans first.' 

Reiner gave you a small laugh after taking a look at your message. "Ah, you are amazing." He said. The text was already seen by a few people in the group. While Jean was saying 'You asshole, did we close the café damn early so you can fuck your gf.' Connie also texted 'jean started to drive like a mad man after texting this we probably cannot make it till reiner's. bye guys.' 

Also there was Eren seeing this but there was no response from him. 

"Well, now—" You started, then you took his phone away without looking and peppered gentle kisses to his jaw. 

You had his full attention now, one of his hands cupped your cheek to kiss you deeply and another one found your thigh. You know he could carry you like that so you needed to broke the kiss and whisper to him. "Since we have time now, i think you can prepare me a little bit, babe." 

He obeyed your pushing hands, never questioned your wants just like you wanted. Reiner's body was bent on one knee just like he was your knight. You looked him from above, without lowering your head. He melted under your look, his strong body shivered slightly. You were looking like an empress, his cock twitched to the image. You still had a smile on your face that you couldn't erase. There was something dangerous, something calculated about it. But as usual Reiner only thought you might be so excited for his tongue. 

Well, not quite right but you let him to take your underwear with your shorts anyway. 

Eren couldn't stop thinking about the movie night after his encounter with you at Marley's. After some thought he decided it was amusing, how you found a clever way to see him alone. It was his plan to make you crawl to him yet you were the one who made him come to you with such a desperation. Eren thought you should call yourself lucky because when he'll start to move it'd be unbearable for you. 

He was going to make it unbearable for you as much as he can. However when he saw the message came to the group, you were the one making it insufferable for him. He was about to leave his apartment to meet with Armin at his flower shop. His hand on the door handle clenched tightly. He read it once again. You'll meet my girlfriend's moans first. 

'It's you, isn't it. Reiner can't say a thing like that, it's your wit.' He thought. 'So you are going to play hard, huh? You want me to know you still fuck him.' 

He released the door handle before he could break it then he slowly put his forehead to the wooden surface. He nearly felt humiliated. All these times he refused to fuck anybody else while your vision was in front of him, like a damn lovesick. But now he saw how you like to play; you liked it dirty. So when he called the number without thinking twice it was like his first move on the chessboard. He was using a pawn. 

The phone answered quickly, just how he expect. "Eren, i can't believe you called me back!" He heard the cheerful voice. 

"Misa," He spoke, his voice was like a velvet. "I can't get you out off my mind, actually. Please say you are around?" 

"Oh my god, do you want me come? I can be there in ten." She said, nearly screaming.

Eren didn't try to make his voice excited, he talked with a dry tone before hanging up. "Make it five or you won't find me, sadly." 

Misa was there after four minutes when he opened the door, she was breathing like crazy. "—I ran in the— the building. I am so— so happy you wanted me in here."" She managed to say. 

He pulled her into the apartment by her wrist without a warning. She gasped at first but started to giggle after a second. He didn't lose anytime to lift her to his lap and leaned her against the door he closed. Misa wrapped her thin legs around his waist. "Won't we talk?" 

Eren grinned at her, he gave a little thrust to make her feel his growing erection. His mind was filled with you, before she even came the chase in the corridors of his maze started once again. "I was thinking about you for a while. How about we fuck?" 

Her eyes sparkled. "Of course. Are you— are you going to carry me to your bedroom?" 

"You know i am shy about there." He whispered, the tip of his nose was wandering on her neck. Eren wasn't shy about there at all. He just had an sensitive senses and he wanted his bed to smell like him. Or maybe like his teal sweater he kept in the drawer of his nightstand. He continued with the same tone. "This walls look fine anyway."

"Just fuck me against a wall, Reiner." Blocks away, you were begging to your boyfriend. He hummed around your clit, already losing himself. You needed to tug his short blond hair and yank his head behind. "—ah!" A pathetic noise escaped his mouth and maybe you could think it was because of the pain but oh, you knew so well he was so submissive under your controlling touch. He looked at you under his lashes, your wetness mixed with his saliva was dripping down his chin. A long string was connecting his lolling out tongue to your cunt. He looked vigorous yet so fragile. His hazel eyes were begging you to say something. 

You spoke again, you were already wet and you needed something more. "Just fuck me." 

"You are so desperate for my cock, aren't you?" Eren said. Misa was looking at him with such an adoration, her eyes weren't the ones he wanted. She nodded and tightened her legs around his waist. Thanks to her short skirt and bare legs he had easy access to her pussy. "Look at you," Eren spoke lowly. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn message. You'll meet my girlfriend's moans first. One of his hands found her neck and he wrapped his slender fingers angrily. His eyes were darker now, he couldn't even see who was the person under his touch. "You are such a cockslut, aren't you?" 

"Yes. Yes i am." You said. Now your back was finally against the cold wall. Your arms were around his neck. "I don't want a bed, Reiner. I am sure. I just wanna feel you." 

"You are such a liar." Eren spoke. "So you came here only to see me, Misa? Hm? You can't be that wet by thinking our talk." 

Misa nodded weakly. Her teary eyes were at his lips. "Tell me what you want." He started, the hand on her neck found between her legs and he ripped her thin lace panties. "Talk to me like you actually think things other than me, Misa. I know your little obsession about me. Don't give me that pathetic look." 

"How do you want me to look at you then, babe?" You asked, his cock was at your entrance. "Just don't close your eyes this time, it's enough." Reiner said like he was in pain, he just wanted to be inside of you. You kissed his parted lips, your teeth gave a playful bite to his bottom lip. "I want your dick, please." 

Reiner made sure you were watching him when he pushed his dick inside of you inch by inch. You moaned breathly. "—Mhm" Then you asked a thing normally you wouldn't. That plea fell from your lips with such desperation it made you confused. "I want you to choke me." 

Your boyfriend smiled at you and when he took his hand off your ass. You held on to him tightly and watched his gentle eyes despite such a violent order, he thought you were made of fucking glass. 

Eren's hand found her neck again just like an instinct after he shoved his dick inside of her petite body. His movements weren't gentle at all but he could see how Misa's eyes rolled back from pleasure. Inside of his mind you were between his arms again. Against the wall of not his apartment but his cold labyrinth. You were looking at him such eager eyes again. Same eyes were on the screen of Reiner's phone while you were typing that message. He finally had a chance to make someone actually dumb under him, you, since you were everything but that. 

He wanted to make you forget all the things about Reiner, all the things about yourself. He would fuck you till you forget everything else but him. "I am going to fuck you dumb, Misa." He snarled, that sweet tone of his voice was nowhere to be found. A tear rolled down her eye.

"Are you crying, love?" Reiner asked while he kept pounding into you. You made him release his grip from your neck. His thick fingers was so strange to your mind. 'That's not the right way to choke.' You thought but the things came out of your mouth was all different. His hand joined the other one on your ass. "You— you fuck me so good, babe. Please keep going." 

"I cannot hear your fucking whimpers, Misa." Eren said. His rings' coldness was in a contrast of her warm skin on her neck. He never stop pounding into her so mercilessly. "—i —i said you fuck me so good, Eren." 

"Of course i do." Eren laughed between his breaths, it was an evil one. The image inside of his mind was finally matching with the sound he heard, after eight fucking days. Eight fucking long days he hid his body to you like you could actually claim it. It was the dumbest move he made, falling to your trap. No matter how angry he was at you, you were the one stuck between his tall body and the wall. Misa was just like your voodoo doll. 

That idea haunted Eren's mind and made him more excited. 

Misa didn't even know what to feel at that moment, she was heartbroken because of that obivous reason but also the feeling of Eren's cock pulsing and throbbing in her was so good. For a moment she thought it was because of her. It was more pleasurable while Eren choking her so expertly. He knew what was he doing all the time and it was so hot to Misa. 

Her tongue was already out and she couldn't keep her mouth shut, Eren was rougher today. "You look so dumb like this, Misa—" Eren said between his teeth. The voice of skin hitting skin filled the corridors of his home. "You can't even close your smart mouth now, huh?" 

"I thought you liked it when i shut my mouth." You answered. Reiner groaned into your neck. His thick cock was stretching you indeed but barely hitting that spot made your legs tremble. "—please —please talk to me this time." Reiner said. He didn't look exhausted because carrying your wait, he was already lost inside your wet cunt. "Then i will talk, babe—"

"What the fuck you just called me?" Eren growled. His hip thrusts only stopped for a moment, then he started to fuck her even harder like it was possible. Misa was crying now, just like your image inside of his mind. You looked so good while you were crying for him even that look on your face could make him come undone. "i said ba— babe." Misa managed to say. Eren's grip on her hip bones felt like steel. His black nail polished fingers on his left hand would definitely leave a bruse there. Misa was more than okay with that, she wanted to carry his mark on her body. 

"Don't ever say anything— anything you said to your boyfriend." He marked his words with hitting her sweet spot after his every words. Misa was so busy to come violently so she didn't even understand why he said such thing while she was single. 

"Did i say you can come?" Misa shook his head, her cheeks were wet and pink now. He didn't push her much, his eyes only saw your face when he spoke again. "Open your mouth." 

"Say that again?" Reiner asked you. His thrusts were rougher because of the new position, yet sloppy. You were getting angry since he was so close to come but you weren't at all. You just wanted to close your eyes but you couldn't do that now. "I said spit in my mouth." 

Your boyfriend gave you a confused look again. Your left hand gripped his hair in one move. Next time you talked it was nothing like a plea or a moan, you were commanding him finally. After he begged you silently for weeks now you could try a different tactic to take what you want. "You will do what i say, Reiner." You talked to his lips between your teeth, nearly hissing at him. You gave his bottom lip a hard bite then you moved away just enough and opened your mouth.

Eren spat in Misa's mouth. "Swallow." He said. It wasn't her doing it with lust filled eyes. It was you, not just swallowing his spit but also your pride. His face found a place on her neck and he hid himself there, it could be his safe place if it could smell like you. His lips were close to her ear. With his every thrust her petite body on his arm bounced upwards. "I am— going to— corrupt you." 

You smiled at your boyfriend maliciously. He still had that confused expression on his face but you could see he liked it. However, no matter what his thrusts were hard to leave a bruise his touches were too soft for your like. One of his hands grazed the sweet skin of under your thigh and you could swear you felt the coldness of his rings. 

Reiner never wore rings.

"You feel me there, hm Misa?" Eren asked. His hot breaths were unsteady on her face, from the clenching on his dick he knew she was close just like he was. Her shaking legs were wrapped around him like she could fell, he wouldn't let you fall. One of his big hands found her lower abdomen. "Hide yourself wherever you want—" Eren started, "—i'll be the one you feel."

Eren gave an another strong thrust to make her eyes unfocused. "—the one you see." 

He pulled back one more time then he pushed himself completely in. Misa's mouth found his neck and this time he let her to leave a mark there. He whispered shakily before his orgasm. "—the one you hear." 

"I know, i know—" You managed to moan. You stroked your boyfriend's hair, soothing him while his hot cum filled your insides. His opened mouth was on your neck, he kept groaning inaudibly. You didn't try to fake your moan this time, he was in a trance to realize it anyway. He kissed your neck before he put you back on your feet again. 

"I need a quick shower." You murmured. He looked at you with a satisfied smile. "I still have the energy to carry you to bathroom, darling." 

"I know you have," You chuckled. "I am amazed by your strength, baby. Just rest till your friends come." 

You wore your panties again, he was shouting behind you playfully while you were going upstairs. "They are going to be our friends soon! You can't escape this time!" 

"Hey, where are you going?" Eren catched Misa by her wrist before she could open the front door, his usual calming voice was there again. She turned her face to him slightly, one of her shaking hands was holding her ripped panties. "—i think —i should go." She said between her sobs. 

She was crying now. Eren held her shoulders to make her look at him. His mind was doing a fast job to think what he could do that she didn't like. He knew Misa was an emotional girl but she always accepted anything came from him. Her bottom lip trembled just like her shaking legs, because of that rough wall sex they did minutes ago. 

"i— i don't know who is she but hope you'll be happy with her, Eren." Misa managed to say with a barely audible voice. Eren frowned, she continued before he could ask. 

"You kept saying a name the whole time— you never said Misa—" A hiccup. "i— i never saw you like that, E- Eren. I thought you were looking at me with that admiration but—" She couldn't finish her sentences, Misa rushed to the elevator and left him alone in his apartment. 

Just like the past eight days, he wasn't completely alone. Eren leaned on the same wall he fucked Misa and threw his head back. He felt the strands of his hair was sticking to his forehead, he needed an another shower. 

In his mind you leaned against the opposite wall too, mimicking his movements. But his frowny expression of him was replaced with a naughty one of hers. You would mess with him, wouldn't you? You would use your pretty head to act like a brat so he could punish you. 

You would smile at him wickedly just like he could see when he closed his eyes. Your vision mocked him. Your beautiful eyes rolled to the back of your head and you slowly moved your lips. He could read them. "Misa! Misa!" You were saying. 

He knew better know, he should start to consider you more dangerous since you had so much effect on him. He really did moan your name like he was in a trance. You were dangerous for him yet it encouraged him more. 

He already had the reputation, you were the innocent one. He was sure nobody would remember you with Reiner once he's done with you. 

In his maze there was a look in your eyes, he didn't want to confess but he knew what you were trying to say. The message was easy, Eren could see.

They were saying; be honest to yourself, you'll never be done with me.


End file.
